Se a vida é fácil então eu complico
by YozukaChan
Summary: Premonições. Novamente me atormentando e pelo que eu senti o que aconteceria depois não seria algo bom. Nada bom. Negrus começou a ficar alerta.


**Se a vida é fácil então eu complico.**

**Capitulo 1: Acontecimentos**

_Estava perto de uma floresta, quer dizer... Eu estava em uma floresta. Estava no meu momento de paz sendo encarada por um lobo. Normalmente você já deveria ter sido comido por um animal selvagem, mas eu sentia que ele não iria me fazer mal. Eu nem mesmo tinha medo de lobos. Por algum motivo extraordinariamente estranho na face da terra, o lobo tinha me escolhido. A propósito... Eu sentia muitas coisas, eu conseguia sentir o que ninguém mais sentia e isso não me assustava. Chamei Negrus convidando-o a se aproximar, se passou muito tempo e eu ainda me encontrava na mesma posição. Encostada em uma arvore encarando Negrus. Sendo praticamente 8 horas da noite, resolvi ir para casa, levando Negrus comigo. Se meus pais estivessem vivos com certezas diriam que eu era louca, sem a mínima moral para me dizer isso ainda assim diriam, mas... Qualquer um diria que eu era uma louca sem noção. Chegando em casa encontro minha irmã mais nova sentada no sofá de casa, comendo pipoca. Imediatamente ao avistar o lobo ela se esconde atrás de Yoka, minha irmã do meio que tinha se encantado com o lobo. Com certeza Konoka não deve ter experiências boas com animais selvagens, porque toda vez que eu levo para casa um novo animal, um pouco exótico ela se assusta._

_Konoka: Com 8 anos minha irmã mais nova que é super kawaii e ama rosa e contos de fada._

_Yoka: 15 anos, minha irmã do meio que ama rock e filmes de terror... Ela não é NADA tolerante, e se Konoka continuar morando com a gente com certeza ela ainda vai ficar do nosso jeito._

_Tenten: Eu com 17 anos, uma menina maluca que usa coques e tem SÉRIOS problemas mentais._

_-Mana, aonde você conseguiu esse lobo? Disse Yoka já se aproximando para tocá-lo._

_-Eu só estava passeando pela floresta quando vi Negrus e resolvi levar ele para casa._

_-Você e suas premonições...Você tem problemas sabia? Disse ela rindo._

_-Claro que eu sabia! E como se você fosse uma pessoa super normal... Konoka para de ficar com medo, é apenas um lobo ele não nos fará mal._

_-O...Ok_

_A campainha tocou e eu fui atender quando vejo Sasori parado perguntando:_

_-Oi retardada viu a Sakura?_

_-Retardada é a tua mãe que deu luz a uma pessoa como você... E mesmo se eu soubesse não falaria para um traste como você._

_Sasori já ia me bater._

_-Cala a boca se não quiser apanhar._

_-Me bate! Mas só se for capaz. Digo tirando uma kunai do meu bolso aproximando de seu pescoço. -Se não quiser morrer agora sugiro que me solte imediatamente._

_-Eu ainda tenho uma "conversinha" com você._

_-Vai pro inferno. Digo fechando a porta na cara dele._

_-Devia ter matado mesmo. Disse Yoka._

_-Ele e a Karin são o par perfeito! Dois fdps da escola._

_-Tenten! Ouço uma voz ecoando -Tem um lobo na sua casa!_

_-Calma Hina-chan, é uma longa história... Mas o importante é que ele não vai te matar... Eu acho._

_-O que é isso Tenten? Já é a segunda coisa estranha que você leva para casa!_

_-A primeira foi uma cobra isso não é estranho! E o Negrus também não!_

_-Negrus? Quem? _

_-O lobo... Chama Negrus. Entra logo Hinata, sabe o que aconteceu?_

_-O que? Você perdeu sua escova de dente de novo, e vai pedir que eu compre uma nova?_

_-Não... O Sasori apareceu de novo aqui em casa perguntando da Sakura, se o Sasuke não agir logo eu juro que eu... (Suspiro)... Você acha que eles estão tendo um caso?_

_-Bem... É provável. Aparecer praticamente todo dia perguntando da Sakura... Pra VOCÊ? Isso não me cheira bem, e o que é mais estranho é que desde que o Sasuke voltou daquela viagem dos Estados Unidos, a Sakura tem faltado na escola._

_-Mas... Se ela faltou na escola desde que ele chegou... Então quer dizer que mesmo que eles estejam tendo um caso ela não esqueceu o Sasuke!_

_-Pode ser... Mas..._

_-Parem de formular hipóteses do que pode ou não estar acontecendo com a vida da Sakura-chan! Até você Hinat..._

_-Obrigada Konoka. Avisto Sakura entrando na sala. Konoka, você poderia sair da sala? Isso não é conversa pra gente da sua idade._

_-Mas... Tia Sakura... Eu já tenho 8 anos!_

_-É... Você realmente está crescendo rápido, mas quando você tiver a nossa idade vai poder falar de coisas que nem menininhas de 8 anos podem ouvir._

_-Obrigado tia Sakura. Falou subindo as escadas._

_-Ahhh... E Yoka você também poderia sair da sala um minutinho?_

_-Claro, vou ouvir rock. Disse Yoka subindo as escadas e batendo a porta._

_-Então mentes poluídas do caralho! Eu não estou tendo um caso com o merda do Sasori e... Um lobo! Posso passar a mão nele Tenten?_

_-Beleza... Coitado. Todo mundo fica olhando ele como se ele fosse anormal._

_Prmonições. Novamente me atormentando e pelo que eu senti o que aconteceria depois não seria algo bom. Nada bom. Negrus começou a ficar alerta. Percebi que ele não estava gostando nada do que viria agora e provavelmente nenhuma das minhas amigas não percebera nada. Sai de casa para investigar se tinha realmente acontecido algo, e lá estava ele. Estirado no chão... Sem vida._

_Qualquer pessoa normal começaria a gritar mas apenas olhei para o cadáver daquela pessoa sem alma, apesar de tudo, nunca achei que isso aconteceria, por mais que eu pensase que suas intimidações eram ruins, nunca pensei que isso aconteceria. E quem seria o sangue frio o suficiente para fazer isso? O sangue que escorria de seu corpo manchava a neve em um tom avermelhado, fazendo o cenário se tornar cada vez mais macabro. _


End file.
